


Agápe

by avengerswitch (izmsillva)



Series: The Rogers Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, Dad!Steve, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Mom!Reader, Reader and Bucky are really good friends, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izmsillva/pseuds/avengerswitch
Summary: You get home from a conference and can't wait to see your husband, Steve and your children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Agápe: ancient greek work used for the highest form of love.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the read!

As the Uber parked on the driveway of your house, you let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. After three weeks of non-stop traveling around the world for high priority meetings and conferences, you were finally home; ready to reunite with your husband and your beautiful offspring.

It was hard having to stay away from them for such a long time, add that to the list of tough things you had to face every day, with being an Avenger; an executive member of the board on Stark Industries and one of the leading diplomatic members that maintained the Avengers’ interests aligned with not only the US government but also the UN (all of that still managing to keep the team’s activities fairly independent; along side with raising four children; you most certainly had your hands full.

You stepped in the doorway of your residence and tiredly dropped your bags on the floor; you frowned as you heard the noise of the television still turned on at the living room. You decided to head straight there and found your husband, Steve Rogers sitting on the couch, even knowing you’d get there late, he still waited up for you, wanting to greet you properly.

He shot you a smile before getting up and walking up to you. He reached for your hand and stood close, running a knuckle down your cheek; familiarizing once again with the proximity. Your arms wrapped around his neck and his own around your waist as you hugged each other tightly.

“I missed you, honey”

“I'm so glad you're back.”

Those are the words you whisper to each other. 

You part away just so that you can look into his eyes and finally kiss him, running your fingers through his hair, being very aware of his taste, his scent, he felt like home to you; where your heart and strength lied.

When you were satisfied you pulled away and told him:

“I'm going to check on the kids okay?”

He nodded, understanding how even though being together once more was wonderful, you wouldn’t relax until you saw your kids.

“Sure, are you tired? Do you want me to run you a bath or something?” – He asked you.

“Nah, I'll just take a shower.” – You shrug. 

He took your bag from the floor, where you had left it when you first arrived and proceeded to take it to your shared room whilst you went to your children’s rooms and checked on them one by one.

The eldest was the first. Sarah, Y/H/C angel, slept peacefully, her room lighted by Christmas lights, a blanket fort made of sheets, chairs and hair elastics still up.

The shelves were filled with trophies and awards; the kid was very passionate about science and had won prizes on her school’s science fair multiple times. You were all very proud of her and if someone on the family could beat (or even compare) when it came to bragging about her achievements, that someone had to be Tony. Sarah was his platinum girl; you could see it on his face how he lighted up anytime she asked him a question about his latest projects; although you tried to keep her away from the danger of Tony Stark’s unpredictable lab

Having her had to be one of your favorite memories, you and Steve were at that point married for five years but were still unsure if having any children was a responsible thing to do, specially on your line of work, you found out you were pregnant during routine exams. You and Steve were so scared, yet so excited at the same time. Everything changed after she was born. Mostly, for the best. Because of her you both got more careful when out on the field, never taking missions together frightened by the thought of leaving her by some accident, an orphan. Although you were sure she would have a large support system even if something happened to you and Steve (after all, the whole team had your backs), there was a stronger feeling from the two of you, a feeling of a duty somehow greater than the well being of any other human on earth.

Deciding you had snooped around Sarah’s room for too long; you carefully closed the door and moved on to the twins’ room.

Peggy and Grant shared a space; each of them claimed a side of it as their own, decorating as their wishes. Peggy's side was filled with posters about soccer and Harry Potter references; Grant's was plastered with paintings and drawings he had done himself, making very clear how he had inherited Steve's artistic side.

They were quite the surprise for you and Steve, not that you weren’t trying to have other children, you definitely were, but you didn’t expect to have two on one go. They were known for being troublemakers running around, always pranking the other Avengers any time you brought them with you to the compound.

You go up to their beds and kiss each of them on the forehead; they barely move as you close the door and finally make your way to your youngest son’s room.

James was also a great deal similar to Steve in many ways, with a heart of gold and willing to fight for everybody’s rights as well as being skinny and small, shorter than the average kids his age, a lot like how your husband was before the serum; although James didn’t carry all the diseases Steve once had. 

You got to his room and saw a beautiful view, the lights were still on and you could see Bucky lying on the bed with him, a book covering them both like a blanket.

He and his godfather probably fell asleep in the middle of a story. 

You remember how every time you had a kid, you and Steve offered Bucky to be the godfather, and each time he declined saying he wasn't worthy of the position; that all broke when he saw the tiniest baby he’s ever seen and couldn’t bring himself to say no to you, especially after he heard that you were naming the child ‘James’. You remember how he started sobbing and crying, saying thank you over and over. You hugged him and said he didn’t have to thank you, that that’s what family is for: to remind him that there’s people who love and protect him, who will do whatever it takes to make sure he sees himself as not a monster, but as the true survivor he is.

A smile took over your face when seeing them together, like flesh and bone they protected each other. You turn the lights off and close the door. With your check up accomplished you were ready for a shower and to lastly lay in bed with your husband.

[…]

“You know, the kids were so excited for you to come home that they asked me if they could stay up and wait till you arrived.” – Steve said. 

“Really?”

He nodded his head firmly.

You were lying side by side, staring at each other’s eyes. He was also playing with your hair, as he thought it would help you relax.

“But I sent them to bed earlier because I knew how late you’d arrive. – He continued – Also they need to be well rested for Peggy’s soccer game tomorrow, remember?”

“Yup, I remember.” – You replied. – “Do you know who else is going with us to watch it?”

“I think everyone but Banner, because he’s out of town on that conference with Helen.”

“That’s nice, she’ll like to have most of the team there cheering for her.” – You contemplated.

He gave you a slight closed lip smile and said:

“She kept asking me throughout the whole week if you’d get here on time to see her play, says she wants to show off someone of her new moves.”

You chuckled: “Of course she does.”

“You didn’t say anything about how the conference went…” – Steve said.

You let out a tired deep breath.

“It went well overall; I think some really big business partnership might be on the way.”

“For the Avengers or for the company?” – He narrowed his eyes.

“Both.” – You simply said. – “Do you have any missions planned for next week?”

“Yes, me, Buck and Sam, it’s not gonna last more than two days. We’re just checking a location to see if there’s anything suspicious there and then coming straight home. It’s just about intel, I promise.” – He said reassuring you.

“Okay.” – You responded.

“And then…” - He moved so that he could kiss your cheek – “…when I come back…” – He hovered you and started dropping kisses on your neck and collarbones, sending shivers through your spine – “…we can finally get some quality time _just_ for the two of us.”

You closed your eyes and arched your back when his lips got in contact with a particular sensitive part of your neck, your lips were slightly parted.

“Hmm…” – You hummed happily – “I like the sound of what you are saying…But how about you give me a sneak peak of what’s in store for our ‘time alone’, you know, for science.” – You said, grinning at him.

He looked down at you and smirked.

“Well…now that you asked so nicely.” – He lingered his voice and then leaned again in your direction, catching your lips into a deep kiss.

[…]

Much later that night, with your head lying on top of his naked chest, him, sighing happily as he held you as close as he could in a motion to compensate the time you've spend apart from each other the only thoughts on your head were:

"It's really nice to be _finally_ home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series, there are a few stories I want to write on this 'universe'. It's mostly fluff but I'll find a way to add a little bit of angst (sorry, I just really love angst). Let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see! Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it!  
> Tell me your thoughts xx


End file.
